


Step-Two-Three Trap-Two-Three

by burglebezzlement



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly trapping, Dancing, F/M, Trapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/pseuds/burglebezzlement
Summary: Fred and Daphne take a moment out for a slow dance in the woods.





	Step-Two-Three Trap-Two-Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



Fred’s holding Daphne in his arms, the two of them slow-dancing in a clearing in the woods. The Hex Girls’ latest love song is crackling from the Mystery Machine’s radio, slow and low. The moon is full, casting shadows on the bare ground.

It should be a perfect night.

“Oh, Freddy,” Daphne says, resting her cheek against Fred’s broad shoulder. Her hair is inky-dark in the moonlight. “It’s so beautiful.”

Fred sways in time with the music, keeping Daphne between himself and the dark forest. _Just look natural,_ he reminds himself. You guys dance in the woods all the time!

Only they don’t, now that he thinks about it. The gang has attended several high school dances, but only for the purposes of trapping a ghoul, or a zombie, or the ghost of an 18th-century British dandy, or —

“Relax, Freddy.” 

Daphne’s voice, a whisper in his ear, her hands warm on his shoulders, reminding him to stay calm. He closes his eyes and tries to re-center. Tries to keep time with the Hex Girls. It’s all part of the plan.

Fred swallows. “How do you do it, Daph?”

Daphne follows him effortlessly through a turn. “Mummy and Daddy insisted on dancing lessons for all of us girls.”

“Not the dancing,” Fred says. He knows how to dance. (Mostly. He’s stepped on Daphne’s feet a few times tonight, but she says it just gives her a chance to see how Velma’s experimental dancing shoes, the ones with the stomp-proof steel instep, hold up under pressure.)

“Then what?”

“Being bait,” Fred says. 

It was the only way. The Phantasm hadn’t fallen for Scooby and Shaggy’s unconvincing appearance as a couple — it had to be Daphne and Fred, canoodling in the darkness. But Fred’s used to being on the other end of the trap. It’s nerve-wrenching, waiting for the Phantasm to make an appearance. Knowing the whole time that just above their head, camouflaged in the branches, is a high-gauge steel trapping cage (standard drop variant), held by a tensioned trapping line running back to the standard breakaway next to Velma, who’s watching —

Fred doesn’t know how Daphne does it. Or how she makes it look so good.

Daphne draws him in again so she can whisper into his ear. “Because I trust you, Freddy.” 

Fred feels warm at that. He’s not sure what he’s done to deserve Daphne in his life, but he knows that he’s always going to keep her safe, from all the phantoms and phantasms in their lives. 

From the woods, Fred hears the sounds of the theremin, drawing near, and sees a glimmer of blue light. The Phantasm of Lover’s Lane is about to appear.

Trapping time is here.


End file.
